A Pet Kitten
by Cieraco Sheys
Summary: What happens when a Kritiker agent lost within enemy territory shows up on Weiss' doorstep?


Disclaimer: The Weiss boys do not belong to me. ::cries:: If they did I would be so much happier. Mari-Chan belongs to me.

/ Denotes Mental Conversation /

'Denotes Private Thought'

A Kitten Gone Crazy

~~~~~*****~~~~~

1513 (3:13PM)

Mari opened her eyes to find that she wasn't where she should be. 'Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember was … I should be in the Esset's old hospital. Well I am bandaged up, but this is definitely not a hospital. I like the idea of not being in the hospital, but this is not any of the safe-houses I know of.'

The room was simple, small with only one window. Against the wall opposite the bed was a dresser. A comfortable chair was placed in the corner, and on the wall across from the window was a closet. Just as Mari finished scanning the room she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Immediately she began to act like she had not woke up. The sound of dishes on a tray was heard. It appeared to have been set down on the dresser, and the person came over to her taking her pulse.

"I think the drugs have worn off. She seems to be sleeping." The voice from her nurse seemed to be that of a young boy.

"Persia told us that she may be hostile when she wakes up in a strange place." A new voice added.

'Persia. Kritiker got hold of me? They have not disposed of me yet? Shit.' Mari dared not stir while the others were in the room.

"Ok, Ken do YOU want to stay with her until she wakes up?" The first voice replied.

"I will." A third voice. 

'Great how much of a threat do they expect me to be? Oh, ye~ah Persia is behind this.'

"Aya, are you sure?"

'That young one seems to be a damn worrier. It's not like I can **hurt** anyone.' A few moments pass and Mari hears footsteps out to the hall. 'That was fast. The other didn't even reply.' She just barely peeked an eye open to see if he had indeed stayed. 'Shit, now what am I going to do. I have a babysitter in here with me, and at least two more in the house somewhere.'

"We have no intentions of hurting you, Calico." The redhead told Mari as he walked over to the bed, katana in hand just in case she didn't believe him.

'Great. The Kittens have me. I am really screwed now.' Mari opened her eyes to be face to face with a man she recognized as Abyssinian of Wiess.

Mari did not speak a word to the ice chip resembling a man staring at her with a glare that could cause someone's soul to freeze on contact. 'It had to be him.' She let her eyes flicker down to the katana Ran still had in hand. Although it was lying on the bed sheathed, it still made her quite nervous.

"If you have no intent to hurt, then why do you have **that**?"

"To curb any ill intent you may have." Ran never took his amethyst eyes from Mari's deep jade ones. Her hair was still up in a bun, with a couple of locks in her face. It was the color of fire. She was badly bruised, but even with the bruises she was beautiful.

"My only intentions, Abyssinian, are to find out where the hell I am, and why I am here. I would appreciate you backing out of my personal space, and removing that archaic piece of shit weapon from my presence."

"That is a good way to get yourself killed, Mari-chan." Manx interjected before Ran could defend his weapon's honor. He shot Manx an evil glare, (not that he has many others) and exited the room.

"I guess it is hopeless to ask when I can leave."

"When you are feeling better you will report on your whereabouts for the past two years. Then if you are cleared for assignment you will be placed somewhere."

"Let me see here, you want me to give you all this information, and you aren't offering me any?"

The red-haired secretary looked confused.

"I will make my report when I get the information on who took Persia's name, no sooner. Also, I feel fine, and I will stay where I please." Mari made an attempt to get out of bed, not realizing how many ribs had been broken. She fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Scheisse, ok maybe I am not fine, but that doesn't mean that I need a babysitter."

"Weiss will take care of you until you have made your report. If you try anything Abyssinian has been given permission to detain you, by any necessary means."

"You little bitch, you have no right."

"We have every right, **remember**."

"Get out."

Manx walked out, leaving Mari on the floor, locking the door behind her.

'I knew I should have had more trust in myself. This just sucks.' After about ten minutes Mari got herself back on the bed. "Verdamme die Hure." 'That hurt. I am going to hate this.' She looks over to the tray of food on the dresser as her stomach growls. "Well I don't hear anyone coming." She watches as the tray floats to her. "Much better." 'Kritiker may know of some of my talents, but not all of them. If I am not careful though by babysitters will squeal on me. I reiterate **this sucks**, and I think way too much.'

~~~~~*****~~~~~

1527

"Abyssinian, Calico is a very efficient operative." Manx began to explain to Ran. "We fear however that she may have been compromised. Our last contact with her was eighteen months ago. She has been with Schwartz for a total of three years." 

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ran replied in his usual ice chip demeanor.

"Find out what she knows, and if she can be trusted. Keep her detained, and alive, by any means necessary. If she escapes there would not be much hope to find her."

"Why is she so important?"

"She is the reason you have a team." With that Manx turned and walked up the stairs.

'So I am supposed to baby-sit one of Kritiker's pets. How could she be that much damn trouble? Right now she can barely move. I could not get into her file, maybe Omi can hack into it. How can she be the reason Weiss exists?'

~~~~~~*****~~~~~

1830

"Aya have you checked on Mari-chan?"

"Hn." Somewhat verbally acknowledging the question has he nodded.

"What the Hell are we supposed to do with her?"

"Make sure she doesn't get away, or give us away, Kudoh"

"Our great leader actually spoke more than two words in a sentence. It's a miracle." 

"Shut up." Ran growled shooting Youji one of his more menacing shi-ne glares. 'Just because I don't spill all of my irrelevant thoughts does not mean that I don't speak.' He finished his dinner (what little he eats anyway) before the others and went back to Mari's room to get some answers.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

2045 (8:45pm)

Ran opened the door to the room that Mari currently occupied without the courtesy of knocking. She was lying on her back, sleeping rather fitfully. 'She is beautiful. This may have its advantages.' He reached down to graze her cheek with the back of his hand. She jolted at the touch, a look of genuine fear crossing her face for an instant.

"What do you want Abyssinian? I am trying to sleep." Her voice quivered, though she tried to control it, and herself.

"What do you have to do with Weiss?"

"I do not understand what you are asking."

"Don't play that shit with me Mari you know exactly what I am asking."

"Ok, specify what you want to know. Right now you are my babysitters."

"How long have you been with Kritiker?"

"Um ... just before Omi was."

"What did you have to do with the creation of Weiss?"

"It was my idea, I would prefer not to elaborate until I see that I am not screened."

"Screened?"

"Either tapped by Kritiker or Schwartz. I strongly dislike people butting in where they don't belong."

"Why is your file classified?"

"Because I am one complicated mess."

"I want access, now."

"You will have to speak with Manx on that one. I have no control over my life until you clear me as … well not a threat to Kritiker or myself."

"Are you a threat?"

"I am until I find out who this new Persia is."

"He gives you orders, that is all you need to know."

"There is so much more to it than that, Abyssinian. The leader of this organization denotes the morals of it. If that man doesn't share my morals than I have the right to have him … removed from his position. And before you tell me otherwise, I **do** have that authority. **I** was Persia's second in command." She paused a few seconds waiting for another question. "Is that enough information for you for tonight? I am tired and need to sleep."

"Hn." He kept to his façade as he left Mari to her sleep.

Mari tossed for a bit, trying to get comfortable, but the painkillers that Omi had given her were wearing off. 'I wish I had a computer or something to occupy me.'

A few minutes passed and there was a knock at her door. "Mari-chan? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Omi-kun, come in."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I hit a brick wall."


End file.
